Back to You
by LadyMirrors09
Summary: Dos cantantes famosos, tendrán que preparar una canción es una semana, ¿pero qué pasa si estos dos cantantes ya se conocen y tienen que trabajar juntos?, ¿sera un caos si los sentimientos surgen?, ¿Acaso serán capaces de crearla sin acabar con el corazón roto?, ¿Lograrán cantarla sin derramar lágrimas en el proceso?... [BubblesxBoomer] [Song-Fic]


**Hola chicos**

 **Bueno este es un Song-Fic así que sin más empecemos**

Personajes: propiedad de Demashitaa! PowerPuffGirls Z solo los tome prestados

 **-Pensamientos-**

*Acciones*

 _~Canción~_

•Flashback•

 _Susurros..._

(M)= Manager

* * *

En un estudio de grabación...

Director: Excelente! Listo terminamos!

Leticia(M): Muy bien! Entonces espero la edición lista para el viernes, de acuerdo

Bubbles: *Sale de la cabina*

Leticia(M): Bubbles lo hiciste grandioso, me encantó!

Bubbles: Gracias Lety! *sonríe*

Leticia(M): Muy bien ahora tenemos que apurarnos *saca su celular*

Bubbles: *Tomando sus cosas y saliendo del estudio* ¿Apurarnos para que?

Leticia(M): Para la sesión de fotos cariño *enviando mensajes* ¿ya se te olvidó o que?

Bubbles: oh es verdad *se golpea mentalmente*

Leticia(M): bien entonces súbete a la camioneta debemos irnos ya que llegamos tarde *abriendo la puerta de la camioneta*

Bubbles: si *se sube*

 _~I know you say you know me, know me well_

 _But these days I don't even know myself, no~_

 _(Se que dices que me conoces, que me conoces bien_

 _Pero estos días ni siquiera yo me conozco a mi misma, no)_

Unos 20 minutos después...

Bubbles estaba sentada en una de las sillas enfrente del espacio de la sesión, mientras era maquillada, entra su manager hablando por teléfono.

Leticia(M): Bueno, si si claro...*se sienta al lado de Bubbles* ¿entonces los esperamos mañana en mi oficina para que se conozcan y comiencen ya, de acuerdo?...perfecto nos vemos *cuelga*

Bubbles: ¿Quienes se van a conocer? *Preguntó mientras le colocaban polvo*

Leticia(M): Tu y otro cantante *señala Lety*

Bubbles: ¿P-Pero de qué hablas? *pregunto sorprendida*

Leticia(M): Pues hace poco me llamó el representante de un cantante muy famoso como tú y me dijo que que me parecía la idea de que su cliente colaborará contigo para crear una nueva canción *hizo un pausa*

Bubbles: Ajá *dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para que le pusieran brillos en el párpado*

Leticia(M): y le dije que estaba perfecta la idea, así podrías sacar tu primer video musical y tu disco *dijo escribiendo mensajes*

Bubbles: oh pues suena perfecta la idea *dijo mientras le colocaban delineador en la línea de agua* ¿pero no crees que es muy poco tiempo para crear una canción nueva?

Leticia(M): Pues por eso eh decidió posponer la salida de tu disco *le contesto mientras seguía contestando mensajes*

Bubbles: ¿Que? *Dijo exaltada*

Maquilladora: Por favor no te muevas *dijo mientras le intentaba aplicar rubor*

Leticia(M): cálmate Bubbles, se sacará tu disco la próxima semana, incluyendo tu nuevo sencillo

Bubbles: eh!...bueno *dijo más calmada* y quien es el chico con el que voy a trabajar *le pregunto mientras le terminaban de aplicar el labial*

Maquilladora: Listo! *Dijo después de tomar sus cosas e irse*

Leticia(M): mmm *volteo* a su Boomer Him

Bubbles: *ahogo un grito y se quedó shockeada*

Fotógrafo: Bien empecemos *dijo mientras preparaba la cámara*

 _~I always thought I'd be with someone else_

 _I thought I would own the way I felt, yeah~_

 _(Siempre pense que estaria con alguien más_

 _Pense que podria controlar la forma en la que me siento, si)_

Después de la sesión...

Fotografo: Bueno hemos terminado! *dijo mientras checaba las fotos*

Bubbles: Genial! *Grito aliviada*

Leticia(M): Bueno las fotos las espero el Domingo *dijo chechando su agenda*

Fotografo: De acuerdo las tendrá el Domingo a primera hora *dijo sonriendo*

Leticia(M): Perfecto! *volteo a ver a bubbles* bien bubb vamonos, es hora de que descansemos mañana tenemos que estar a primera hora en mi oficina*dijo abriendo la puerta de la salida*

Bubbles: Bien, dios estoy agotada *dijo mientras subía a la camioneta*

Leticia(M): Yo también, hoy fue un largo dia

Bubbles: Si...*dijo mirando hacia la ventana*

Después de 15 minutos de viaje llegaron al Hotel, Bubbles subió el ascensor y se fue directo a su cuarto

En el Cuarto de Bubbles...

Bubbles entro, cerro la puerta y se aventó a la cama...estaba exhausta, después de grabar como 6 veces la canción, ir corriendo a la sesión era todo un caos, pero eso son las consecuencias de ser una cantante famosa...se levantó y se acercó a su computador, lo prendió y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su manager

Bubbles:*Suspiro* **-** **No puede creer que vaya a crear una canción con Boomer y aún más cantarla con el, dios esto es muy inesperado...despues de tanto tiempo...-** *Se mete a Messenger* **-Mmmm...no deberia pero...-** *Busca en sus contactos a Boomer y abre su conversación* **-No hemos hablado desde hace mucho...-** *Pone sus manos sobre el teclado* **-Esto esta mal...no debería escribirle...aun sabiendo que ni me contesto, es mas ni leyo mi mensaje...-** *Mira hacia la ventana* **-Pero hice bien en no verlo mas...¿no?-**

 _~I call you but you never even answer_

 _I tell myself I'm done with wicked games~_

 _(Te llamo, pero ni siquiera contestas_

 _Me digo a mi misma que he terminado con tus juegos malvados)_

Bubbles:*Volteo al computador* **\- No...-** *Cerro la computadora* **-aun recuerdo nuestras platicas...-**

•Flashback•

Bubbles: *Mirando hacia el infinito*

Boomer: Hola...*dice mientras se sienta a su lado*

Bubbles: Boomer...¿Que haces aquí?*dijo mirándolo*

Boomer: Bueno pues estaba aburrido y sali un rato...luego te vi a ti *dijo mirando el cielo* asi que decidi saludarte*la mira*

Bubbles: ¿y tus hermanos no te dicen nada de que salgas asi porque si?*Le pregunto*

Boomer: No...es mas ni les importa*dice serio*

Bubbles: *Le sonríe* Sabes me gusta mucho este lugar es...relajante y romántico *mira hacia el atardecer*

Boomer: E-Eh!...si si *dijo sonrojado*

Bubbles: *lo volteo a ver y le sonrió* jeje...te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas

Boomer: *La miro y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado* jeje ¿a si?

Bubbles: si *dijo tímidamente*

Boomer: y tu te ves linda cuando sonries asi *le dedico una risa coqueta*

•Fin Flashback•

Sonrió y se levantó de la silla, se metió al baño y salio envuelta en una toalla, se acerco a su ropero y se puso su pijama

Bubbles: *Enfrente del espejo acomodándose la blusa**Voltea* _jeje antes era divertido verte reir y lindo verte sonrojado_ _..._ *camino hasta su cama y se acostó**Miro el techo dudosa...suspiro y apago la luz*

Después de eso quedo completamente dormida...

 _~But then I get so numb with all the laughter_

 _That I forget about the pain~_

 _(Pero entonces la risa me entumece tanto_

 _Que me olvido del dolor)_

Al dia siguiente...

Leticia(M): *Tocando la puerta* Bubbles...Bubbles *abrió la puerta* oh por dios Bubbles despierta *se acerca a las cortinas y las abre*

Bubbles: *Adormilada* eh?* ve la luz del sol entrando por la ventana* ahh! *Se tapa*

Leticia(M): *Se acerca a la cama y le quita la cobija* Es muy tarde apurate y metete a bañar!

Bubbles: *Siente como le jala la cobija* ah!...5 minutos mas *tapándose con la almohada*

Leticia(M): *Sacando ropa del ropero* Bubbles no tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos levántate que es muy tarde

Bubbles: *se levanta* ya voy *se talla los ojos*

Leticia(M): *Pone la ropa en la cama* Bien metete a bañar y cuando termines te pones esto *se acerca a la puerta* tienes 10 minutos, te espero abajo *cierra la puerta*

Bubbles: *recuerda que hoy iría a la oficina de Lety para ver al representante de Boomer y a el* ahhh *se acuesta de nuevo*

En el vestíbulo

Leticia(M): *mirando su teléfono* Vamos a llegar tarde * dónde está

Bubbles: ya estoy lista!

Leticia(M): Muy bien vamonos! *subiendo a la camioneta*

 _~Whoah, you stress me out, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up_

 _We're on the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop~_

 _(Whoah, me estresas, me matas_

 _Me arrastras, me jodes,_

 _estamos en el suelo, gritando_

 _No se como hacer parar esto)_

Después de 5 minutos de haber salido del Hotel...

Leticia no paraba de quejarse de que iban tarde, cuando aun faltaban 8 minutos

Leticia(M): Bien tenemos que llegar lo antes posible ya debieron haber llegado *dijo checando la hora y su tablet*

Bubbles: **-Dios esto es un desastre-** *dijo chocada y cansada*

 _~I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it_

 _But I keep on coming back to you~_

 _(_ _Me encanta, Lo odio, y no puedo soportarlo_

 _Pero sigo regresando a ti)_

En otro lado...

Aarón(M): Bueno estamos a buen tiempo, ya estamos llegando *dijo mirando su reloj*

Boomer: Si *dijo desinteresado*

Aarón(M): Vamos Boomer no es tan malo *dijo animandolo*

Boomer: Como si fuera tan fácil *dijo mirando hacia la ventana*

Aarón(M): Boomer se que es duro para ti esto, pero tienes que entender que esto es para que consigas mas fans*dijo contestando mensajes*

Boomer: *hizo una mueca de desagrado* **-Si solo no hubiera escuchado a mis hermanos-**

 _~I know my friends they give me bad advice_

 _Like move on, get you out my mind~_

 _(Se que mis amigos me dan malos consejos_

 _Como que lo supere, que te saqué de mi mente)_

Boomer: **-Si tan solo pudiera sacarte de mi cabeza-** *mirando la ventana* **-¿Porque no puedo?-** *suspira* **-¿Es porque aun me quieres?-**

Aarón(M): Hemos llegado*se baja*

Boomer: *Voltea y se baja*

Aarón: de acuerdo *mira su teléfono* según el mensaje de ella, dice que su oficina está en el tercer nivel

Boomer: *Cruza sus brazos* pues vamos ¿no? *dijo entrando al edificio*

Aarón: si si *camina mientras contesta mensajes*

 _~But don't you think I haven't even tried_

 _You got me cornered and my hands are tied~_

 _(Pero no pienses que nunca lo he intendo,_

 _Me tienes arrinconado y mis manos están atadas)_

En la camioneta

Leticia(M): Genial ya estamos llegando

Bubbles: Si *suspira*

Leticia(M): Bien bien *abre la puerta* Vamos rápido Bubbles

Bubbles: *se baja*

En recepción

Aarón (M): *se acerca a la recepcionista* Hola señorita tenemos una cita con Leticia Ground

Recepcionista: Oh si claro pase al elevador tercer piso *sonríe*

Aarón: Gracias *camina* vamos Boomer

Boomer: *Entra en el elevador*

 _~You got so addicted to the drama_

 _I tell myself I'm done with wicked games~_

 _(Me has vuelto adicto al drama_

 _Me digo a mi mismo que he acabado con tus juegos malvados)_

Leticia(M): Dios espero y todavía no hayan llegado *dijo casi corriendo dentro del edificio*

Bubbles: Leticia calmate *aguantando la risa*

Saliendo del elevador

Aarón(M): bien bien llegamos a tiempo *dijo mirando su reloj*

Boomer: Vamos ni que fuera una hora tarde jaja *dijo riendo un poco*

 _~But then I get so numb with all the laughter_

 _That I forget about the pain~_

 _(Pero entonces toda la risa me entumece tanto_

 _Que me olvido del dolor)_

Aarón(M): Vamos *dijo acercándose a la secretaria* Disculpe ¿ya llegó Leticia Ground?

Secretaria: No, todavía no, pero si gusta esperar, no ah de tardar *dijo sonriendo*

Aarón(M): Esta bien gracias *se fue a sentar* Bueno al que esperarla

Boomer: mmmm*suspira* de acuerdo *se sienta*

 _~Whaoh, you stress me out, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up_

 _We're on the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop~_

 _(Whaoh, me estresas, me matas_

 _Me arrastras, me jodes,_

 _Estamos en el suelo, gritando_

 _No se como hacerlo parar)_

En el elevador

Leticia(M): Oh my god, espero que no esten ahi *marcando a su secretaria*

Afuera de la oficina

Secretaria: ¿Oficina Ground? Oh señorita...si si ya esta aqui...si si le digo *cuelga* Señor ya llego la señorita si gustan pasar a su oficina

Aarón(M): oh si si gracias *se levanta* vamos Boomer

Boomer: vaya ya era hora! *se levanta*

La secretaria abre la puerta y los deja entrar

Secretaria: se les ofrece algo ¿un café, refresco, agua?

Aarón(M): Un vaso con agua esta bien gracias *se sienta en una de las sillas*

Secretaria: De acuerdo *mira a Boomer* y ustedes?

Boomer: ah este... un café por favor *dice rascándose la nuca*

Secretaria: bien enseguida se los traigo...a la señorita Ground viene por el elevador *sale y cierra la puerta*

 _~I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it_

 _But i keep on coming back to you (back to you)~_

 _(La amo, la odio, y no puedo soportarlo_

 _Pero sigo regresando a ti (regresando a ti))_

Afuera de la oficina

Leticia(M): Bien llegamos vamos Bubbles *sale del elevador directo a su oficina*

Bubbles: si *la sigue*

Leticia entra a la oficina y se encuentra con Boomer y el representante de Boomer

Leticia(M): Hola un gusto en conocerlos *llega a su escritorio y saluda a Boomer y Aarón* bueno primero que nada gracias por ver y disculpen la tardanza *se sienta y arregla sus cosas*

Bubbles: *se sienta en una de las sillas al lado de Aarón*

Aarón(M): Si no se preocupe, de hecho no tenia mucho que habíamos llegado *dice sonriendo*

Leticia(M): que suerte, bien como le decía, bueno primero que nada le presento a mi clienta Bubbles Utonium *la señala*

Aarón(M): Un placer señorita *le da un beso en la mano*

Boomer: *la voltea a ver y se quedo en shock* **-Demonios...se puso mas bonita, si antes lo era, ahora esta hermosa...-**

 _~Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you (back to you)_

 _Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you~_

 _(Oh, no, no, solo sigo regresando a ti (regresando a ti)_

 _Oh, no, no, solo sigo regresando a ti)_

Bubbles: El gusto es mio *contesto apenada**volteo a ver a Boomer* **-Dios mio, esta guapisimo!-**

Aarón(M): Oh es verdad le presento a mi cliente Boomer Him *le da una palmada en la espalda*

Leticia(M): Un placer Boomer *le estrecha la mano*

Boomer: *asiente con la cabeza*

Aarón(M): Bueno el motivo de mi visita es porque me encantaría que Boomer haga una colaboración con Bubbles *le explica serio*

Leticia(M): Excelente!, reflexione sobre esto y es estupendo que colaboren *le responde seria*

Mientras Aarón y Leticia platicaban, Boomer no dejaba de mirar a Bubbles

Boomer: **-No puedo creer que me haya dejado influenciar por mis hermanos-** *Suspira* **-Es hermosa!-**

Bubbles noto que Boomer la miraba mucho y se removió en su lugar incomoda

 _~And I guess you'll never know_

 _All the bullshit that you put me through_

 _And I guess you'll know, no~_

 _(Y supongo que nunca sabrás_

 _Toda la mierdad por la que me haces pasar_

 _Y supongo que nunca lo sabrás, no)_

Aarón(M): asi es y seria estupendo que este nuevo sencillo salga en el disco de Bubbles

Leticia(M): si seria genial y aun mas podrian hacer un video musical *dice escribiendo las ideas*

Aarón(M): seria estupendo *dice sonriendo*

Boomer y Bubbles: *Se sorprenden al escuchar eso* ¡¿QUE?! *gritan exasperados*

Aarón(M): ¿Que sucede? *pregunta sorprendido*

Bubbles: ¿U-Un video m-musical?! *pregunta nerviosa*

Leticia(M): si Bubb, no te gusta la idea *pregunta curiosa*

Boomer: Bueno es buena idea pero *lo miran* ¿con cuanto tiempo contamos?

Aarón(M): Mmmm..*mira a Leticia y asienten* 1 semana

Bubbles: ¿Que? una semana, en una semana no creo que este lista la canción y el video musical!*dice nerviosa*

Boomer: si es muy poco tiempo *dice serio*

Leticia(M): Lo siento chicos pero no tenemos tiempo, además debemos sacar el video musical y la canción antes que el disco, si queremos incluirla a el disco claro*les explica*

Boomer y Bubbles solo se miran

Aarón(M): Entonces no se diga mas *aplaude y frota sus manos* es mas chicos porque no salen y de paso empiezan a crear la canción *sonríe*

Leticia(M): Si es mas les arreglar una cita ahora mismo *le habla a su secretaria* si Sofía, si este quiero que pidas una reservación en un restaurante elegante, si ahora mismo, en zona VIP

Bubbles: E-Este Lety, n-no es n-necesario *la interrumpen*

Aarón(M): claro que es necesario *le dice sonriendo*

Leticia(M): *cuelga* si ya esta su reservación en el restaurante asi que vayanse de una vez corran

Leticia y Aarón empujaron a Bubbles y Boomer en el elevador

Hubo un silencio mientras bajan en el elevador, mientras iban en el auto y cuando llegaron al restaurante era un silencio sepulcral hasta que uno de ellos se animo a hablar..-

Boomer: Entonces...*dijo haciendo morritos*

Bubbles: mm *lo miro* oh si claro este...*sacudió su cabeza*

Boomer: ¿Sobre que haremos la canción? *le pregunto*

Bubbles: ammm...no lose, mi mente esta en blanco*se puso a pensar*

Boomer: ha pasado mucho...*dice volteando*

Bubbles: *lo mira* si mucho...

Hubo otra vez silencio y ambos se pusieron incómodos

Boomer: *la mira* ¿y como te a ido? *le pregunta para romper ese momento incomodo*

Bubbles: Pues bien creo*le responde timidamente*

Boomer: *suspira cansado* Bubbles ya no podemos seguir asi *la mira serio*

Bubbles: ¿uh? *se le queda viendo* ¿de que hablas? *lo mira seria*

Boomer: Con esto, fingir que estamos molestos y distanciados...cuando tu sabes que no es así *le dice seguro* **-te extraño-**

Bubbles: *lo mira**parpadeo un par de veces*

 _~ Yeah, so you can cut me up and kiss me harder_

 _You can be the pill to ease the pain~_

 _(Yeah, para que puedas cortarme y besarme mas fuerte_

 _Puedes ser la pastilla que aliviara el dolor)_

Bubbles: E-Esto...yo...*lo miro sonrojada* **-Porque no puedo decirlo-**

Boomer: *no respondía solo la veía* **-Vamos bubbles di algo-**

Bubbles: *iba a decirle que lo extrañaba cuando imagenes de ellos juntos empiezan a surgir de repente en su mente, creando asi una idea para la letra* oh por dios Boomer se me acaba de ocurrir la letra de la canción

Boomer: enserio?*la mira medio molesto*

Bubbles: si mira *saca su libre y empieza a escribirla*

Boomer: **-Mierda!, bueno ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre esto-**

 _~'Cause I know I'm addicted to your drama_

 _Baby, here we go again~_

 _(Porque se que soy adicto a tu drama_

 _Cariño, aquí vamos de nuevo)_

En el estudio de grabación...

Bubbles y Boomer: _~Whoah, you stress me out, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up~_

 _(Whoah, me estresas, me matas_

 _me arrastras, me jodes)_

En eso empiezan a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos...

Bubbles y Boomer: _~We're the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop~_

 _(Estamos en el suelo, gritando_

 _Nose como hacerlo parar)_

Recuerdan las primeras citas que tuvieron...

Bubbles y Boomer: _~I love it, I hate it and I can't take it_

 _But I keep on coming back to you~_

Bubbles: _(back to you)_

 _(L amo, l odio, y no puedo soportarlo_

 _Pero sigo regresando a ti_

 _(regresando a ti))_

Cuando la primera vez que se vieron y salieron se odiaban a muerte, pero en el interior se aman...

Boomer: _~Oh, no, no~_

Bubbles y Boomer: _~I just keep on coming back to you~_

Bubbles: _~(Back to you)~_

 _(Oh, no, no, simplemente sigo regresando a ti (regresando a ti))_

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas...

Boomer: _~Oh, no, no~_

Bubbles y Boomer: _~I just keep on coming back to you~_

Bubbles: _~Back to you~_

 _(Oh, no, no, simplemente sigo regresando a ti_

 _De vuelta a ti)_

Estaban por acabar cuando al cantar la última palabra gritaron todo lo que sentía por el otro...aunque las personas del estudio no pudieron escucharlas ni en la grabación se escuchase, para ellos fue lo suficientemente fuerte ara escucharlo...

Bubbles y Boomer: _~I just keep on coming back to you!~_

 _(Simplemente sigo regresando a ti)_

Leticia(M): *aplaudiendo* oh dios chicos eso fue grandioso

Aarón(M): *aplaudiendo¨si asi es fue espectacular

Bubbles y Boomer sonrieron

Leticia(M): entonces vamos ay que preparar lo antes posible la grabación y la instrumental para ir preparando el video *dijo juntándose con Aarón para preparar las cosas del video*

Aarón(M): si ay que ver los lugares donde se van a grabar y todo *le dijo a leticia*

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabina

Boomer y Bubbles se voltearon a ver y se quedaron viendo por un rato, no hacían falta las palabras ya saben lo que sucedería después de esto, ya saben lo que van a hacer al terminar este proyecto y no hay poder en la tierra que detenga lo que le destino tiene preparado para ellos...

 **¡FIN!**

* * *

 **Vaya fue mucho!**

 **Pero estoy feliz de haberla podido acabar c:**

 **Estoy agotada pero bueno espero les haya** **gustado**

 **La cancion talvez algunos ya la conozcan y si algunos no la conocen pues es la de**

 **Back to You- Louis Tomlinson ft Bebe Rexha**

 **Así que bueno para los que se quedaron con cara de WHATS?!**

 **Pues les quise dejar un final abierto para que ustedes se imaginen lo que sucederá después de** **esto**

 **que paso? acaso Boomer y Bubbles regresaron? Se separaron? quien sabe?**

 **Eso se los dejo a su imaginación**

 **así** **que sin mas que decir y escribir me retiro**

 **nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Chao~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
